Rebelión
by Wolfito
Summary: Sweetie roba la corona de Barkingburg y se convierte en la reina de dicho lugar, lo que lleva a que los PAW Patrol se dispersen por todo Barkingburg, que los habitantes de Barkingburg sufran, y que comiencen una rebelión
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, esta vez les traigo una nueva historia llamada ''Rebelión'', Trata de que Sweetie logra robar la corona de Barkingburg y convertirse en la reina de Barkingburg, lo cual provoca que los PAW Patrol se separen, que los habitantes de Barkingburg sufran, y que algunos comiencen un intento para liberar Barkingburg, comenzarán una rebelión (Nota: Voy a usar varios de los personajes que inventé para ''Volver a Empezar'', pero no hay conexión ninguna entre ambas historias)**

 **(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Era un día aburrido como los demás, no tenía mucho que hacer salvo ver las noticias por el televisor, en eso alguien llama por mi viejo comunicador, trabajé durante un tiempo como espía, lo cual me terminó dejando en un lugar donde lo único que logré ver fue caos, los rebeldes luchan a diario con poco éxito, aunque mejor evito hundirme en pensamientos y atiendo la llamada

''Diga'' Le dije a quien sea

''Connor'' Dijo una voz femenina

''¿Quien habla?'' Pregunté confundido

''Clover, ¿Eso te recuerda algo?'' Dijo Clover

Clover fue mi informante y guía de operaciones durante mis tiempos de espía, se encargaba de darme mis objetivos y guiarme a salidas rápidas, me salvó el pellejo varias veces, aunque nunca nos vimos en persona nos llevábamos bien

''¿Clover?, ¡Es genial volver a oírte!'' Le dije

''Mira, dejemos todo eso para después, te llamo para hacerte una propuesta, pero debo hacértela en persona'' Dijo Clover

''Claro, ¿Donde quieres que nos veamos?'' Le pregunté

''Hay un bar a unas cuadras de donde estás, te paso la dirección a tu guía de campo ¿Todavía la tienes?

''Claro que la conservo'' Le dije

''Pues bien, ya te la envié, nos vemos esta tarde'' Dijo Clover cortando la llamada

No quedaba mucho tiempo para que atardeciera, así que me di una ducha rápida, me puse mi mejor chaqueta y me dirigí a la dirección que me mandó Clover, al llegar, decidí entrar al bar, el lugar estaba casi vacío, salvo por una loba blanca que estaba sentada, que parecía estar esperando a alguien

''¿Tu eres Clover?'' Le pregunté acercándome

''Y supongo que tu eres Connor'' Me respondió

''Vaya, no me esperaba que fueras una loba'' Le dije

''Y yo no me esperaba que tuvieras un sentido de la moda tan malo'' Me dijo

''¿Perdona?'' Le pregunté

''Es broma, ven sígueme'' Me dijo Clover guiándome a la sala de empleados del bar

''Debo presentarte a alguien'' Dijo Clover

''Hola'' Dijo un pastor alemán que estaba esperándonos en la sala

''El es Chase, es uno de los altos cargos de los rebeldes'' Dijo Clover

''Winters, encantado de conocerlo'' Le dije a Chase

''No nos hablemos por apellidos ¿Bien, Connor?, eso disminuye la confianza'' Propuso Chase

''Bien, Chase, ¿Para qué estoy aquí?'' Le pregunté

''Queremos que te unas a nosotros, nos hace falta alguien con tus habilidades'' Explicó Chase

''¿Para qué me necesitan exactamente?'' Pregunté

''Clover dice que el espionaje y los tiroteos se te dan muy bien, así que posiblemente para ambas'' Explicó Chase

''Pues, en cierto modo me gustaría que todo este caos acabe, ¿Donde me apunto?'' Dije

''Pues solo con decirlo eres uno de los nuestros, bienvenido'' Dijo Chase

''Contactaré contigo mañana, me largo'' Dijo Chase retirándose

''¿Donde conociste a Chase?'' Le pregunté a Clover

''También soy una rebelde, Connor'' Dijo Clover

''¿Desde cuándo?'' Le pregunté

''Tengo compasión por los habitantes de Barkingburg Connor, están sufriendo, además Chase tiene una historia interesante, algún día podrías pedirle que te la cuente'' Explicó Clover

''¿Y cuál es tu labor?'' Le pregunte

''Informo a los rebeldes en sus operaciones, soy como su ojo en el cielo, puedo acceder a cámaras de seguridad, drones y muchas otras cosas'' Me explicó

 **(Punto de vista de Clover)**

''Connor...¿Puedo pedirte algo?'' Le pregunté a Connor

''Dime'' Me dijo

''No tengo adonde ir, y tampoco tengo dinero para hospedarme en un hotel ¿Me puedo quedar esta noche contigo?'' Le pregunté

''Claro, tengo una habitación de invitados que pide a gritos que la usen'' Me dijo

''Gracias, en serio'' Le dije

''¿Quieres ir yendo?'' Me preguntó

''Claro'' Le respondí

Connor me llevó hasta un edificio de apartamentos de los que no parecen muy económicos, pero tampoco muy caros, saludó al portero y subimos a su apartamento

''Adelante'' Me dijo

El apartamento estaba completamente desordenado, si la entrada estaba así, no me podía imaginar cómo estaría la habitación de invitados, aunque para mi sorpresa estaba bastante mejor que la sala de estar, que tenía todo preparado para recibir a alguien

''¿Así está bien?'' Me preguntó señalando a la cama

''Claro, gracias'' Le respondí

''¿Tienes hambre?'' Me preguntó

''Connor, no es necesario'' Le dije

''Vamos, yo invito'' Insistió

''Esta bien, ¿Que tienes?'' Le pregunté

''¿Te gusta la carne?'' Me preguntó

''Si'' Le dije

Connor sacó dos filetes que parecían muy jugosos de la heladera y los sirvió en dos platos distintos y me dio uno a mí y comenzamos a comer

''¿Porque abandonaste el espionaje?'' Le pregunté

''Me estaban enviando a misiones muy arriesgadas, parecía que se querían deshacer de mí de algún modo, así que abandoné'' Me dijo

''¿Y cómo entraste a Barkingburg? Hasta donde se Sweetie mandó a sellar Barkingburg, nadie entra ni sale'' Me preguntó

''Hay un pasaje que utilizamos los rebeldes para entrar y salir'' Le dije

''Me iré a dormir, buenas noches'' Le dije

''Descansa'' Me dijo

Connor se fue a su habitación y yo a la habitación de invitados, me acosté en la cama, era muy cómoda, en cuestión de nada me dormí, pero tuve una pesadilla, hace unos días estuve en un café desayunando, cuando de repente llegaron unos camiones con soldados de Sweetie en ellos, quienes comenzaron a disparar a todo lo que les parecía un rebelde, logré esconderme en un contenedor de basura, y cuando pensé que el caos había terminado salí del contenedor, estaba muy equivocada, cuando salí un soldado me apuntó con su arma y comenzó a acercarse a mí, ¡Aléjate! grité despertando, cuando miré a mi costado estaba Connor sentado al lado de la cama, mirándome preocupado

''¿Estás bien?'' Me preguntó

''No, quiero que este maldito caos acabe'' Le dije

''En algún momento lo hará'' Me dijo Connor

''¿Qué haces aquí?'' Le pregunté

''Estabas gritando dormida y vine a ver qué pasa'' Me dijo

''Mira, Chase me llamo, dijo que lo vayamos a ver a un lugar y me dijo que tu sabrías donde, dijo que se llamaba '' El Fuerte'''' Me dijo Connor

''El fuerte, claro, solo déjame prepararme'' Le dije


	2. Primera Misión

**(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Espere a Clover como por media hora, ¿Por que tardaba tanto?¿Era el fuerte un lugar muy importante? Ni Chase ni ella me habían dado muchos detalles sobre el lugar

''¿Como me veo?'' Preguntó Clover saliendo de la habitación de invitados

Clover llevaba puesto un abrigo de invierno, muy parecido a uno de los que tenía guardados en mi guardarropas

''¿Qué haces con mi abrigo?'' Le pregunté

''Me queda genial ¿No?'' Dijo Clover mirándose en el reflejo del vidrio de uno de mis muebles

''Te queda bonito'' Le dije

''Es abrigo de macho ¿Debería quitármelo?'' Preguntó Clover

''Es un abrigo polar blanco, no se va a notar mucho con tu pelaje?'' Le dije

''¿Adónde vamos?'' Le pregunté

''El fuerte queda en un lugar muy frío de la ciudad, así que abrígate con algo que no estorbe tu movilidad'' Me dijo

Tomé una chaqueta Marrón que tenía al alcance de mi pata, era cómoda y abrigada así que no tenía que preocuparme

''¿Te gustan mucho las chaquetas, no?'' Me preguntó Clover

''Si'' Le respondí

''¿Vamos?'' Me preguntó

''Claro'' Le respondí

Salimos a la calle y tomamos un taxi, el cual nos llevó a una estación de teleféricos

''Clover, ¿Que hacemos aquí?'' Le pregunté

''''El fuerte'' Está en la cima de la montaña'' Dijo Clover

''Diablos'' Dije

''¿Pasa algo?'' Me preguntó Clover preocupada

''Yo y las alturas no nos llevamos bien'' Le dije

''Tendrás que aguantarlo'' Me dijo Clover mientras subíamos al teleférico

 **(Punto de vista de Clover)**

''¿Miedo a las alturas? ¿En serio Connor?'' Me dije a mi misma mientras viajábamos por el teleférico, Connor miraba al techo, parecía que realmente tenía miedo a las alturas, solo espero que eso no lo afecte en futuras misiones, en un momento el teleférico se sacudió por una avería y Connor se cayó sobre mí, nos miramos por unos segundos

''Jeje'' Reí por el momento incómodo

''¿Te vas a mover?'' Le pregunté

''No siento mis piernas'' Dijo Connor

''Tu cuerpo pesa mucho, no te puedo mover'' Le dije

''Supongo que nos quedaremos así un rato'' Me dijo

''Lo siento'' Me dijo

''No lo sientas, al menos así podremos mantener el calor'' Le dije

''¿Qué?'' Me preguntó

''Nada, solo intento buscarle el lado bueno a esto'' Le dije

''Eh, mira, esta cosa se está moviendo de vuelta'' Me dijo

''¿Ahora te puedes levantar?'' Le pregunté

''Si, creo'' Me dijo Connor levantándose

''Lo siento'' Me dijo de vuelta

''Connor, te dije que no lo sientas, no es tu culpa pero debes superar el miedo a las alturas, por tu bien'' Le dije

''Lo intentaré'' Me dijo

''Bien, llegamos'' Le dije a Connor

''No veo nada'' Me dijo

''Es la idea, hay que seguir por la montaña'' Le dije

''Ay, Dios'' Dijo Connor

 **(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Ella estaba completamente en otra liga, fuera de mi alcance, así que la idea de pedirle que ella fuese mi pareja no estaba en mi cabeza, ¿Dicen que hay muchos peces en el océano, verdad?, dejando eso de lado, comenzamos a escalar la montaña

''¿Todo bien ahí abajo?'' Preguntó Clover

''Si'' Le dije

''Ya casi llegamos'' Me dijo Clover

Continuamos un poco más hasta llegar a una cabaña resguardada por personal armado

''Bienvenido al fuerte'' Me dijo Clover

''Es una cabaña'' Le dije

''Espera a que entremos'' Me dijo

Dentro de la cabaña habían muchas más personas, el interior parecía un bunker, habían casilleros con armas e incluso tenían dormitorios, Clover me guío a una oficina donde nos esperaban Chase y otro perro más, un labrador

''Se tomaron su tiempo'' Dijo Chase mirándonos

''Tuvimos un inconveniente, nada grave'' Le dije

''¿Listos para su primera misión en conjunto?'' Preguntó el Labrador

''Zuma, no los apresures'' Dijo Chase

''¿Misión en conjunto?'' Preguntó Clover

''Si, se infiltrarán en un puesto de guardia, robarán unos documentos y sabotearan los vehículos que haya por allí, sencillo, ¿no?'' Explicó El labrador

''¿Saben forzar la cerradura de una caja fuerte?'' Preguntó Chase

''Yo sé'' Dije

''¿Manejar armas y explosivos a control remoto?'' Preguntó Zuma

''N-no estoy segura si pueda'' Dijo Clover nerviosa

''Pues... ¿Vas a abandonar?'' Preguntó Zuma

''No'' Respondió Clover

''Bien, entonces dirijámonos a la armería, les explicaré el resto allí'' Dijo Chase

 **(En la armería)**

''Disculpen por lo de Zuma, trata así a los nuevos, luego se acostumbrará a ustedes'' Dijo Chase

''Clover ¿Alguna vez manejaste un arma?'' Preguntó Chase

''Solo pistolas eléctricas'' Dijo Clover

''Te daré esta pistola entonces, no es necesario que maten a nadie, solo necesitamos la información y destruir los vehículos, nada más'' Explicó Chase

''Tomaré la pistola silenciada y un cuchillo, me manejó bien con estos'' Dije

''¿Seguro? ¿No quieres algo por si la cosa se pone fea?'' Preguntó Chase

''No pasará nada'' Dije

''Bien, lo que buscarán son unos documentos de transporte de prisioneros, creemos que están guardados en la caja fuerte del dormitorio del comandante, entrarán esta noche, robarán los documentos y explotarán los vehículos para cubrir su retirada ¿Entendido?'' Dijo Chase

''Entendido'' Dijimos Clover y yo en conjunto

''Llámenme cuando lleguen al puesto de guardia'' Dijo Chase

 **(En las cercanías al puesto de guardia)**

Bajamos la montaña y nos dirigimos al puesto de guardia que nos indicó Chase, era una casa en una zona muy poco poblada, pero que estaba vigilada por unos soldados de Sweetie, me puse en un lugar para hacer reconocimiento con mis binoculares, no había mucho para destacar salvo esos vehículos de última generación, mientras hacía reconocimiento Clover se me acercó por sorpresa

''¡Bu!'' Gritó Clover

''¡Casi haces que se me caigan los binoculares del susto!'' Le dije

''¿Quieres un bocadillo?'' Dijo Clover

''¿Qué haces comiendo en un momento como este?'' Le pregunté

''Necesito distraerme...'' Dijo Clover

''¿Porque?'' Le pregunté

''Estoy nerviosa'' Me dijo

''Mira, si no quieres entrar, déjamelo a mí, yo me encargaré'' Le dije

''No, haremos esto juntos'' Me dijo

''Bien, ¿Lista para entrar?'' Le pregunté

''Claro'' Me respondió

''Revisa las habitaciones del piso de abajo, yo revisaré las del piso de arriba, recuerda, las sombras son tus amigas'' Le dije

 **(Punto de vista de Clover)**

Entramos a la casa sin muchos inconvenientes, salvo por dos guardias a los que noqueamos, cuando me separé de Connor me puse nerviosa, pero sabía que podía hacerlo, luego de buscar la caja fuerte, la encontré, iba a avisarle a Connor, pero cuando saqué el comunicador una voz femenina dijo ''Patas arriba, Lobita''


	3. Chapter 3

**(Punto de vista de Connor)**

No encontré nada en el piso de arriba, así que baje a ver cómo le fue a Clover, pero la vi siendo amenazada por una perra, posiblemente una cockapoo por el tamaño, llevaba puesto un chaleco antibalas y estaba bien armada, lo que me llamó la atención fue el collar que llevaba puesto, era muy parecido al que tenía puesto Chase, solo que con el centro rosado, pero se estaba buscando problemas, así que decidí dárselos

"Los documentos, ahora" Dijo la Cockapoo

"No tengo nada" Dijo Clover

"Te revisaré, no intentes nada estúpido" Ordenó La cockapoo

Clover aprovechó que la cockapoo estaba distraída y le pateó la cara con la suficiente fuerza como para derribarla, la cockapoo terminó en el suelo, noqueada

"¿No crees que te pasaste un poquito?" Le dije bajando las escaleras

"¿Alguna idea de para quien trabaja?" Me preguntó

"¿Algún parche en el uniforme?" Sugerí

"Nada" Dijo Clover

"Nos la llevaremos con nosotros" Dije

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Clover

"Puede tener información" Expliqué sacando los documentos de la caja fuerte

"Bueno, solo queda destruir los vehículos" Dijo Volver

"Hey, parejita, seré su boleto de salida ¿Ven ese vehículo blindado en la entrada, soy yo" Dijo Zuma por el comunicador

"Claro, solo deja que volemos los vehículos" Dije

"Chase dice que los vehículos son duros de roer, pero con uno de esos explosivos bastará" Dijo Zuma cortando la llamada

"Cuando de la señal corre al camión blindado y deja estos dos explosivos en el medio de los vehículos, yo llevaré a nuestra amiguita al vehículo" Le dije a Clover

"No se si pueda, ¿Puedes acompañarme?" Dijo Clover

"Claro" Le dije

Tomamos un explosivo cada uno y corrimos hacia los camiones, lanzamos los explosivos y cuando vimos una distancia segura los destinamos, la explosión hizo temblar el suelo, pero no le dificultó mucho

"¡AH!" Gritó Clover cayendo al suelo

Retrocedí hacía ella, la sujeté y la lleve al camión donde estaba Zuma, luego volví por la prisionera y la llevé también al transporte, luego nos largamos

"¿Todos a bordo?" Preguntó Zuma

"Arranca" Dije

"Clover, mírame, ya pasó, estamos a salvo" Le dije a Clover que seguía conmocionada

"¿Dónde… Zuma?" Dijo La prisionera

"¡SKYE!" Gritó Zuma

"¿Se conocen?" Preguntó Clover saliendo de la conmoción

"Si, fuimos… Ah, diablos, eres tú" Dijo la Cockapoo enojada

" Fuiste tú quien empezó" Dijo Clover

"¿Para quien trabajas?" Pregunté

"Para mi misma" Dijo

"¿Para que querías los documentos?" Pregunté

"Para vendérselos al mejor postor" Dijo

"Chase se alegrará muchísimo cuando te vea" Dijo Zuma

"¿Sabes donde está Chase?" Preguntó Skye

"Está con nosotros, con los rebeldes" Dijo Zuma

"¿Chase en contra de la ley?" Preguntó Skye

"Lo se, parece raro" Dijo Zuma

"¿A cuánto estamos de la base?" Pregunté

"No mucho, pero no poco, duerman un poco si quieren" Dijo Zuma

Clover se recostó en mi hombro se durmió, no se si no se dio cuenta o si intentaba decirme algo con sus acciones

"¿Es tu novia?" Preguntó Skye

"No" Le respondí

"Mírala, está sonrojada, es muy posible que sienta algo por ti, deberías seguirle el juego" Aconsejó Skye

"Lo tendré en cuenta, ¿Pero porque me ayudas?" Le dije

"No sabía que trabajaban con Chase, si lo hubiera sabido los hubiera ayudado" Dijo Skye

"Gracias por el consejo" Le dije

"No hay problema" Dijo Skype

"Llegamos" Dijo Zuma

Bajamos del vehículo, Chase estaba esperando en el garaje

"Toma" Le dije a Chase dándole los documentos

"Muy bue…" Chase no continúo hablando al ver bajar a la cockapoo del Vehículo

"Parece que acabas de ver a un fantasma" Le dijo Skye a Chase

"S-Skye donde est…" Chase intentó decir algo pero fue interrumpido

"Tenemos asuntos pendientes, y quisiera resolverlos esta noche" Le Dijo Skye a Chase intentando seducirlo

Yo solo seguí caminando para ir a mi apartamento, pero Chase me paró

"Sobran habitaciones" Dijo Chase

"Es para dos personas, así que no tendrán que estar incómodos compartiendo cama" Dijo Chase

"Gracias, suerte con Skye" Le dije

"De nada" Dijo Chase

Dejé a Clover en una cama y me fui a la mía, me dormí pero algo se metió en mi cama

"Gracias" Dijo Clover Agarrándose de mi pecho

"Siento estas cosas sobre ti desde que te guiaba en tus misiones, siempre me trataste bien, y me ayudaste a confiar más en mi misma y me salvaste la vida, solo… que no creo que tú sientas lo mismo por mi" Dijo Clover

No sabía que responder, no me esperaba para nada que alguien como ella sintiera algo por mí

"¿Tu en serio sientes algo por mi?" Le pregunté

"Si, pero si solo quieres seguir como amigos, lo entenderé" Me

"Seremos pareja, solo que no quiero que busques una familia, no quiero formar una teniendo en cuenta como están las cosas, ¿Te parece? " Le dije

"Te haré el lobo más feliz del mundo" Me dijo

"Espero lograr hacerte lo Mismo a ti" Le dije

"¿Nos acurrucamos? Hace frío" Me dijo

Clover se pegó a mi y yo la abracé

"Conozco otra manera de crear calor" Dijo Clover

"No quiero hacer ese tipo cosas, no ahora" Le dije

"¿Puedo darle una probadita al menos?" Preguntó Clover

"No quiero hacer eso, ya te dije" Le dije

"Bueno, Está duro, así que en el fondo si que quieres" Me dijo

"Me estás rozando con tu rodilla, además no llevamos ni 5 Minutos como pareja" Le dije

"¿Se puede?" Preguntó Chase golpeando la puerta

"Ya salgo" Le dije

"¿Hueles eso?" Preguntó Chase

''¿Comida? Dime qué es comida, tengo hambre" Le dije

"No, es como una hembra en celo" Dijo Chase

"Ah, eso es el olor, lo siento desde la operación de ayer con Clover" Dije

" Así que Clover está en celo… deberías ir ahí y "complacerla" si sabes a que me refiero" Dijo Chase

"Ve, te llamaré en dos horas" Dijo Chase alejándose

Entre a la habitación

"Baja la cola" Le dije, ella tenía la cola hacia arriba, exhibiendo sus partes

"¿Estaba demasiado levantada?" Me preguntó avergonzada

"Si…" Le dije

"L-Lo siento" Me dijo

"Mira, si vamos a estar juntos, hay cosas que tendremos que cambiar, vas a tener que controlar tu celo, como yo debería…" Dije

"¿Deberías?" Preguntó Clover

"No debería ser tan idiota" Le dije

"Pero no eres un idiota" Me dijo Clover

"Te hice esperar, te decepcione, y no quise darte lo que necesitabas solo por que no estoy acostumbrado" Le dije

"Ven aquí" Me dijo

 **(LEMON)**

Clover se puso debajo de mi y se acomodó para lo que venía después

"¿A qué esperas?" Me preguntó

"¿No quieres que nos demos besos o algo antes?" Le pregunté

"Solo haz que entre" Me dijo

Comencé a penetrar su zona privada con mi miembro, lo que causó que ambos nos estremeciéramos

"Sigue" Dijo Clover

Seguí moviéndome para seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo, me movía lento para que ella lo disfrutara, pero luego ella se separó, me tiró contra la cama y se puso encima de mí

"Tomaré el control, espero que no te moleste" Me dijo Volver

Clover puso mi miembro dentro de ella de vuelta y comenzó a deslizarse por el como si no fuese nada, ella estaba gimiendo demasiado y temía que llamara la atención

"Aguanta un poco más" Me dijo al darse cuenta de que iba a venirme

"No aguantaré mucho a este ritmo" Le dije

Clover bajó la velocidad pero siguió deslizándose por mi miembro, eso no cambiaría mucho, yo estaba apunto de "estallar", así que saqué mi miembro de su interior y Ella bajó su cabeza y comenzó a lamerlo

"Que flexible eres" Le dije

Clover siguió lamiendo hasta que termine por acabar en su cara y en mi pecho

"Te bañaste" Me dijo Clover riéndose

Yo no podía decir nada, estaba agotado así que me dormí poco después de que termináramos de hacer eso

 **(FIN DEL LEMON)**

"Despierta" Dijo Clover

"Chase pasó por aquí, dice que quiere verte" Dijo Clover al verme más espabilado

"¿Sabes donde está?" Le pregunté

"Te espera en la cafetería" Me dijo

Me dirigí a la cafetería, allí me esperaban Skye, Chase y Zuma

"¿Para que me necesitan?" Pregunté

"Debemos contarte algo" Dijo Chase


	4. Chapter 4

**(Punto de vista de Connor)**

"¿Qué es?" Pregunté

"¿Sabes que? No estoy listo, pero algún día lo sabrás" Dijo Chase

"Bueno, ¿Me necesitas para algo más?" Pregunté

"Necesito que vayas a uno de los barrios carenciados y que busques a un gángster, síguelo y te llevará a alguien que quiero captures y traigas aquí, ¿Alguna pregunta?" Dijo Chase

"¿Tendré apoyo? Describe al objetivo por favor" Le dije

"Buscas a un Chihuahua, y tu apoyo es alguien… particular, lo verás en el lugar, toma las coordenadas y muéstrale esta foto si puedes " Dijo Chase dándome las coordenadas y una foto de él y otros cuantos perros

"¿Particular?" Pregunté

"Ya verás" Me dijo Chase

"¿Puedo llevar a Clover conmigo?" Le pregunté

"Estará "agotada" Me dijo Chase

"Ve" Me dijo

Me alejé de la cafetería pero me cubrí en la esquina para escuchar de lo que estaban hablando Soy un espía después de todo, ¿No?

"Deja a Clover ir con él" Dijo Zuma

"Connor liberó un puesto de guardia por su cuenta, estoy seguro de que estará bien"

"Con la ayuda de Clover, querrás decir" Dijo Skye

"No, Clover no tiene idea de cómo utilizar un arma real y es muy predecible, ella sigue un entrenamiento muy básico que les dan en esa academia, ella solo lo estorbaría" Dijo Chase

Dejé de escuchar la conversación y seguí hacia las coordenadas, era un barrio completamente corrompido por las drogas y el crimen, al llegar un humano con una máscara de gas y una capucha puestas me agarró y me llevó a un callejón

"¿Estás loco?" Me preguntó el extraño

"¿Hay radiación por la zona y no me di cuenta?" Le pregunté

"No, pero vas a asustar al objetivo" Dijo el extraño

"Me llaman el merodeador" Me dijo

"Soy Connor" Le dije

"Ven, sube al auto" Dijo guiándome a un vehículo

Era un bólido clásico, cuando entramos el merodeador puso una canción de esas que insultan al gobierno de turno y en las que en cantante grita mucho

"¿Te gusta?" Me preguntó

"Grita mucho" Le dije

"Es parte de su encanto" Me dijo

"¿Por qué te llaman el merodeador?" Le pregunté

"No tengo hogar, soy un fugitivo con la fuerza letal autorizada en su contra, mira, estuve en el ejército, pero al darme cuenta de que me querían usarme para matar inocentes lo dejé, me clasificaron como desertor y ejecutaron públicamente a mi esposa y a mi padre…. Sabes…. Lo hicieron…. En mi propia cara, no podía hacer nada…" El merodeador comenzó a hablar con un tono distinto, su voz estaba distorsionada por su máscara pero se notaba que estaba angustiado

"Hasta los diamantes se quiebran, no digas más si no quieres" Le dije

"No acostumbro a decir esto… pero gracias, necesitaba sacarlo" Dijo El merodeador

"¿Te vas a quitar la máscara?" Le pregunté

"No, es parte de mi y además es de lo poco que tengo de mi padre, el me la regaló cuando entré al Servicio Aéreo Especial" Dijo el merodeador

"Mira, el objetivo se mueve en vehículo" Le dije al merodeador

El merodeador tomó el volante y siguió al objetivo con profesionalismo hasta su base

"¿Qué buscamos?" Pregunto el merodeador

"Un Chihuahua" Le dije

"¿Es una maldita broma?" Me preguntó

"Suena raro, lo sé, pero el objetivo" Le dije

"No es eso, sino que como quieres captura al segundo traficante más poderoso de Barkingburg" Dijo

"Se me ocurre algo" Le dije bajando del auto

"Te cubro" Me dijo

Me acerque al Chihuahua y lo agarre por la espalda

" Silencio" Le ordené

"¿Algún problem? Amigo podemos resolverlo dialogando" Me dijo

"Me lo agradecerás, te sacaré de este basurero" Le dije

"¿Secuestrarme? Cometes un gran error, socio" Dijo El Chihuahua

"Ya veremos" Le dije subiéndolo a la parte de atrás del auto

"¿Reconoces a esta gente?" Le pregunté mostrándole la foto que Chase me había dado

"¿C-Como? ¡Están vivos!" Gritó el Chihuahua alegremente

"¿Viste que no somos malos? Te llevaremos con algunos de ellos" Le dije

"¿En serio?" Preguntó el Chihuahua emocionado

"Sip" Dijo el Merodeador

Seguimos nuestro viaje hasta la base

"¡Chase!" Gritó el Chihuahua

"Tracker" Le respondió Chase

"¿Dónde estaban? Los busqué por todos lados" Explicó Tracker

"Justo aquí" Dijo Skye

"¡Skye!" Exclamó Tracker

"No te olvides de mi" Dijo Zuma

"¡No me olvidé de ti Zuma!" Dijo Tracker

"¿No hay nadie más?" Preguntó Tracker

"No, por lastima" Dijo Chase

"Espera, creo saber dónde están Marshall y Everest, ¿Escucharon hablar del exterior?" Dijo Tracker

"No" Dijo Zuma

"Espera, les he vendido cosas a personas que viven en el exterior, ¿Pero que hacen Marshall y Everest en un bosque?" Preguntó Skye

"¿Skye a donde vas?" Preguntó Chase

"A hacer que me devuelvan unos favores, no tardo" Dijo Skye retirándose

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?" Me pidió el merodeador

"Claro" Le dije

"Quiero darte mi número de contacto, fuiste una buena compañía y esa pequeña charla que tuvimos me ayudó bastante" Me dijo

"No hay problema, me gusta ayudar" Le dije

"Hay otra cosa" Me dijo

"Dime" Le dije

"¿Con quién debo hablar para alojarme por aquí?" Me preguntó

"¿Cansado de merodear?" Le pregunté

"Es serio" Me dijo

"Con Chase, el pastor alemán que está por allí" Le dije

"Gracias, me pondré en marcha" Me dijo

"No hay problema" Le dije

El merodeador se fue a hablar con Chase y Clover vino preocupada hacía mi

"¿Dónde estabas?" Me preguntó

"Una misión" Le dije

"¿Puedes avisar la próxima vez que te vayas? Me preocupaste bastante" Me dijo

"Claro, lo siento" Le dije

Clover agarró mi cabeza, la acercó a la suya y me besó fuertemente

"¿Terminaron?" Preguntó el merodeador que parecía haber estado viendo

"Parece que si" Dijo Clover sonrojada

"Connor, Tomate, Chase quiere hablar con ustedes" Dijo el merodeador

"¿Me llamó tomate?" Preguntó Clover

"Mírate" Le dije llevándola a un vidrio que reflejaba su cara

"Ya veo, vamos" Me dijo

"Connor, Clover" Nos llamó Chase

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó

"¿Les gustaría ir a una misión de búsqueda?" Preguntó Chase

 **Gracias a MarowakDark por la idea de Tracker**


	5. Parecía sencillo

(Punto de vista de Connor)

"No lo sé, tengo cosas que hacer" Dijo el merodeador sarcásticamente

"Graciosillo, irán quieran o no, es urgente, es otra misión de extracción, buscan a un perro mestizo que roba por calles poco transitadas, Clover puede llevar un reloj de oro a la vista, este mismo, cuando el objetivo intente robarle a Clover ella le puede disparar con la pistola eléctrica, así de sencillo, lo tendrán que noquear porque no hay muchas maneras de convencerlo, ¿Entendido?" Indicó Chase

"Claro, ¿donde es?" Preguntó Clover

"Esta calle, cuidado, el objetivo puede estar acompañado" Advirtió Chase

"Buena suerte" Dijo Skye

El merodeador comenzó a conducir rumbo a la zona de búsqueda, cuando llegamos Clover bajó con el reloj y comenzó a caminar por la calle, el merodeador y yo salimos del vehículo y la seguimos a pie, se escuchó un chiflido y dos tipos y el perro mestizo, el objetivo, salieron de un callejón cercano, el perro cometió el error de adelantarse a sus compañeros, por lo cuál Clover lo noqueó con la pistola eléctrica, luego el merodeador y yo nos repartimos los objetivos y neutralizamos a los otros dos, mientras Clover cargaba con el objetivo

"¿Una ayudita?" Preguntó Clover

Agarré al objetivo, pero se le cayó la billetera y Clover comenzó a husmear que había en ella

"No le robes nada" Le advertí

"Robarle sería un ojo por ojo, además no tiene nada más que un poco de dinero y su identificación civil, veamos…" Dijo Clover

"Al menos está documentado, se llama Rocky, bueno, Rocky, te sacaremos de aquí" Dijo Clover

Subimos al auto del merodeador y tomamos rumbo de vuelta a la base

"Fácil y rápido" Dijo el merodeador

No, no sería fácil, un camión blindado del ejército nos chocó, perdí el conocimiento

"Despierta" Dijo una voz femenina

"¿Qué?, ¿Sorprendido de que la reina quiere hablar contigo?" Preguntó Sweetie, que estaba parada justo enfrente de mi jaula

"Tienes información que quiero, dámela y te dejaré ir" Me dijo

"¿Y si no quiero?" Pregunté

"Ese maníaco de la máscara y tu parejita morirían en tu cara, ¿Defenderás a los ideales de un perrito que no sabe dirigir nada o salvarás a quiénes creen y confían en ti?" Preguntó Sweetie

Se encendió una luz que daba a la jaula donde estaban el merodeador y Clover

"¿Qué harás?" preguntó Sweetie

No contesté nada, podría haber hablado datos falsos para salvar a Clover y al merodeador, pero vi una silueta en las sombras que apagó las luces y abrió el cerrojo por tarjeta de las jaulas, la silueta tenía forma de humano, pero no tenía ni idea de quien podría ser, la silueta desapareció y yo salí de mi jaula, olfateé a Clover y fui por ella, nos juntamos y fuimos a resguardo fuera del lugar donde nos retenían, el merodeador y Rocky ya estaban fuera

"¡Rápido!" Gritó el merodeador mientras nos dirigimos a un callejón

"Separémonos y vayamos a la base, M, llévate a Rocky" Propuse

El merodeador agarró a Rocky y se separó de Clover y de mí

"Vamos, no está muy lejos" Me dijo Clover

Caminamos por las calles de Barkingburg hacía la estación de teleféricos que llevaba a la base de las montañas

"Estuvo cerca" Dije

"Agáchate" Me dijo Clover tirándome al suelo de teleférico

"Gracias" Me susurró al oído

"Dejemos esto para cuando lleguemos a la base" Le dije

"Ya está levantadito" Dijo Clover

"Puedo esconderlo, no te preocupes" Le dije

"Siempre confiando en tus habilidades" Me dijo Clover

"Nunca me han fallado" Le dije

El teleférico subió a la base y abrió sus puertas con nosotros en el suelo

"Vaya, si que quieren hacer ese tipo de cosas" Dijo el merodeador que estaba en la parada que había que bajar para tomar rumbo por el bosque de la montaña hacia la base

"Ya llevé al perro a la base, misión cumplida, supongo" Dijo el merodeador

"¿Tienes alguna idea de quien haya sido?" Le pregunté

"¿Quién?" Preguntó confundido

"El tipo que apagó las luces y abrió los cerrojos" Expliqué

"No sé de qué estás hablando ¿Quién se arriesgaría por unos rebeldes sin peso alguno" Dijo el merodeador

"Supongo que alguien lo hizo, pero no se quien podría" Dije

"Hace frío, ¿podemos ir a la base?" Preguntó Clover

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la base, al llegar Skye estaba parada en la puerta de mi habitación

"¡Están bien!" Exclamó Skye al vernos

"Gracias a Connor y un desconocido" Dijo Clover

"¿Un desconocido?" Preguntó Skye confundida

"Un humano dio "La patada inicial" pero no llegué a reconocerlo" Dije

"Oh, no… no puede ser, el…" Skye comenzó a hablar sola

"Skye estás hablando sola" Dijo Clover

"Ah, l-lo siento, es que se me cruzó el recuerdo de alguien por la cabeza, pero no es posible que sea esa persona quién los ayudó" Dijo Skye

"¿Cómo está el nuevo?" Pregunté

"Duerme, no quiere saber nada de nadie, ya se le pasará" Dijo Skye

"Bueno, ya es de noche, descansen" Dijo Skye

Entre con Clover a la habitación y apenas ella cerró la puerta saltó sobre mí y me llevó al suelo, esta iba a ser una noche agitada


	6. Ruptura

(Punto De vista de Connor)

"Te amo" Me susurró Clover

"Yo también" Le dije

"Clover… Ya se me fueron las ganas" Le dije

"Awww, ¿Por qué?" Me preguntó

"No podemos hacer esto todos los días" Le Expliqué

"Estás cansado?" Me preguntó

"No, pero va a llegar un momento que me va a doler" Le Expliqué

"Ah… Lo siento" Dijo Clover

Me fui a la cama e intente a dormir, pero algo evitaba que pudiera dormir

"¿Te sientes bien?" Me preguntó Clover

"No se que me pasa" Le dije

Clover me abrazó y se pegó a mi

"Intentemos así" Pidió Clover

Estando abrazados me resultó más fácil dormir

"Despierta dormilón" Dijo el merodeador

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunté

"Chase quiere hablar con nosotros, no se que quiera pero dijo que es urgente" Explicó El merodeador

"Agh… ¿Y Clover?" Le Pregunté

"Dijo que estabas agotado, que te diera un tiempo para descansar, creo que me salté todo eso" Dijo El merodeador

"Si, estoy muy cansado, pero bueno ¿Qué le puedo hacer?" Dije

Salimos de la habitación con el merodeador

"¿Tu la quieres?" Me preguntó el merodeador

"¿A quien?" Pregunté

"A Clover" Explicó

"Si ¿Por qué?" Pregunté

"Hoy ella estaba hablando con Skye, dijo que perdiste la chispa o algo así" Explicó el merodeador

Eso me entristeció mucho, yo no sabía que ella pensaba eso que ella estaba mal

"Ehh ¿Hola?" Dijo el merodeador

"Connor, se que estás mal, pero lo que quiere Chase parece importante, intenta recuperarte al menos por un rato" Dijo El merodeador

"Tienes razón" Le dije

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar hasta Chase

"Buenas" Saludo Chase

"Hola" Dije

"¿Pasa algo?" Me preguntó Chase

"Nada" Mentí, estaba viendo a Clover llorar, ella estaba hablando con Skye, Skye parecía intentar consolarla pero no podía

"Está con mal de amores" Dijo el merodeador

"Bueno, no irás a ningún lado estando Así, tomate el día libre" Dijo Chase

"¿En serio?" Pregunté

"Si, ve" Dijo Chase

Lo primero que hice fue ver a Clover e intentar arreglar las cosas con ella

"Clover" Quise decirle algo pero ella me interrumpió

"Solo… cállate y ven conmigo" Dijo Clover

Seguí a Clover hasta nuestra habitación, Clover abrió la puerta y se paró en la entrada, luego me besó, pero no fue un beso como los demás, sino que fue uno seco, sin sentimiento y fue bastante corto

"Terminamos" Dijo Clover llorando

Clover cerró la puerta, dejándome fuera de la habitación, no sabía si intentar entrar o darle un tiempo, hice lo segundo, asi que fui a mi apartamento

"¿Es usted Connor Winters?" Preguntó Un soldado que estaba en la puerta del edificio de apartamentos

"Depende quien lo pregunte" Dije

"Sin jueguitos, ahora quiero su identificación" Exigió el soldado

No tenía otra opción mas que darle mi identificación, se la di y cuando el soldado la leyó me golpeó con su arma y me noqueó, aunque hubiese preferido que me matara en ese momento

(Punto de vista del merodeador)

Hablé un rato con Chase y el me dijo que buscara a Connor para darle una carta que no yo no tenía permiso para abrir, asi que fui a su habitación y golpeé la puerta

"Connor" Llamé a la puerta, no hubo respuesta

"¡Connor!" Grité

"¿Qué quieres?" Gritó Clover desde dentro de la habitación

"Entregarle algo a Connor" Dije

"El se volvió a su apartamento en el centro de la ciudad" Explicó Clover

"Gracias" Le dije retirándome

"Espera" Me dijo Clover saliendo de su habitación

"No creo que sepas donde es, iré contigo" Dijo Clover

Salimos de la base y Clover me llevó hacia el apartamento de Connor, había un transporte de soldados en la puerta del edificio

"¡Cúbrete!" Le dije a Clover poniéndola a resguardo

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó

"La guardia de Sweetie, esos mamones que visten de negro y violeta" Expliqué

"Los uniformes parecen bonitos" Dijo Clover

"Si te agarran no te pasará nada bonito" Expliqué

"Ah, ¡Mierda!" Dije mientras que veía como metían a Connor al transporte

"Connor… " Dijo Clover angustiada

"Hay que seguirlos, rápido" Indiqué

Seguimos al transporte hasta un campamento poco vigilado, parecía un lugar provisional donde estaban esperando al transporte verdadero

"Hay que actuar rápido" Dije

Clover distrajo a los guardias de adelante y yo entré a la parte trasera del camión

"Connor" Dije, pero Connor estaba En K.O

Connor tenía una bomba atada a su pecho, no sabía como desactivarla así que se la quité y la tiré a la cabina del camión y salí con Connor en mis brazos

"Rápido" Le grité a Clover

Salimos corriendo hasta un lugar seguro que yo conocía en un barrio de la ciudad


	7. Chapter 7

**(Punto de vista de Clover)**

El merodeador me llevó a una cabaña cerca de la playa, tenía aspecto de estar abandonada, pintura desgastada, ventanas rotas, ese tipo de cosas, pero al llegar el Merodeador se paró en la puerta y gritó

''¡Lee!'' Gritó a la ventana

''¿Que quieres?'' Respondió una voz desde la ventana

''¡Traemos heridos!'' Grité a la ventana

''¿Y esa quién es?'' Preguntó la voz de la ventana

''Tranquilo, es confiable'' Dijo El merodeador

''¿Seguro?'' Preguntó la voz de la ventana, la puerta se abrió automáticamente

''Entra'' Dijo El merodeador

El dejó a Connor sobre la mesa y el chico bajó, era alguien bastante promedio, salvo por un sello en su chaqueta que era igual a un cuadro que tenía Chase en su despacho

''Ya veo... le dieron ''caña de la buena'', culata de arma, en fin, traumatismo de cráneo cerrado, nada de qué preocuparse, un poco de hielo y reposo le harán bien'' Explicó Lee

''Gracias, Lee, yo me voy, Clover quédate con Connor'' Dijo El merodeador ya estando en la puerta

''Claro'' Cuando terminé de hablar ya se había ido

''¿Te llamas Clover?'' Preguntó Lee

''Si'' Le dije mientras miraba preocupada lo que Lee le hacía a Connor

''Ve a la heladera y tráeme un poco de hielo'' Pidió Lee señalando la heladera

''Aquí está'' Le dije dándole el hielo

''¿Eres cercana a él?'' Me preguntó

''Lo éramos'' Le dije comenzando a angustiarme

''Déjame adivinar... ¿Eran pareja y terminaron?'' Dijo Lee

''¿Como lo supiste?'' Le pregunté

''Fui yo quién los salvó ese día en esa prisión'' Explicó Lee

''¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?'' Preguntó Lee

''Adelante'' Le dije

''Pertenecía a un equipo de rescate, no me llamo Lee, me llamo Ryder, ese equipo fue asignado con la tarea de proteger la corona de Barkingburg, fallamos y muchos en el equipo se enfadaron, fue un pequeño... error'' Dijo Ryder

''¿Pequeño error?'' Pregunté

''Dos miembros hacían ''Cosas Sucias'' En secreto, abandonaron sus puestos y unos mercenarios robaron la corona, luego eso desencadenó una serie de cosas que llevaron a Sweetie al mandato, volvería a mi pueblo natal, pero no puedo entrar a un aeropuerto sin que los guardias me intenten arrestar'' Explicó Ryder

''Ese símbolo en tu chaqueta... ¿Conoces a alguien que se llame Chase?'' Pregunté

''¿L-lo Conoces?'' Preguntó Ryder

''Si'' Le respondí

''¿Sabes dónde está?'' Preguntó Ryder emocionado

''Deberías hablar con él, toma, llámalo'' Le dije dándole mi comunicador

Ryder agarró el comunicador, y Connor despertó

''Agh... ¿Dónde estoy?'' Preguntó Connor

''Hey, no estás en condiciones de moverte'' Dijo un dálmata que salió de una habitación

''¿Quien... eres?'' Preguntó Connor

''Calla, ahorra fuerzas'' Dijo El dálmata

''Oh, hola, soy Marshall'' Dijo El dálmata presentándose

''Clover'' Le dije

''¿Connor estás bien?'' Le pregunté a Connor

''¿Estamos en una nave espacial? T-todo se mueve, ¿C-Clover?'' Preguntó Connor

''T-te ves h-hermosa hoy'' Dijo Connor

''Ehh, creo que hacer un poco de silencio ten vendría bien'' Dijo Marshall recostando a Connor

''Está mareado, se le pasará'' Explicó Marshall

''Marshall, ¿Qué pasó?'' Preguntó una Husky que salió de la misma habitación que Marshall

''Solo atendía a los invitados, vuelve a dormir, es tarde'' Le Dijo Marshall a la Husky

''*Bosteza* Ven conmigo'' Dijo La Husky arrastrando a Marshall a la habitación

Me senté al lado de Connor, que estaba en una mesa bastante baja

''Hola, pajarito'' Dijo Connor

''¿Pajarito?'' Le pregunté

''¿No lo ves?'' Preguntó Connor

''No'' Le dije

''Me dolió'' Me dijo Connor

''¿Qué cosa?'' Le pregunté

''Que me dejaras'' Explicó Connor

''¿Quieres volver a intentar?'' Le pregunté

''Si... _Ahh_ '' Dijo Connor acostándose

''¿Estás bien?'' Le pregunté

''Acércate'' Me dijo

''¿Puedes explicarme por que terminamos?'' Me susurró

''Te noto distinto'' Le expliqué

''¿Pero serás el mismo en la cama?'' Le pregunté desafiándolo

''Ya veremos'' Me dijo

''¿Quieres ir a mi apartamento y averiguarlo?'' Me Susurró

''Mejor nos despedimos primero'' Le dije

''No, Connor no se puede mover mucho, por su bien, así que les preparé una habitación en el piso de arriba, paredes que suprimen el ruido, comodidad, vayan a ver'' Invitó Ryder

''Ayúdame a subirlo'' Le pedí a Ryder

''Claro'' Dijo Ryder

Subimos a Connor hasta la habitación y lo pusimos en la cama

''Gracias Ryder'' Le dije

''No hay problema'' Me dijo

''Diviértanse'' Dijo Ryder cerrando la puerta

Connor y yo nos quedamos solos así que me acosté con él, pero él se había dormido así que solo apoyé mi cabeza sobre él ¿Estará bien? ¿Hice bien al volver con él? ¿Dónde está el merodeador? Muchas preguntas se me cruzaban por la cabeza, pero lo que importaba es que Connor y yo volvimos, y espero no tener que volver a dejarlo

 **Tranquilos, ya pondré más acción en los siguientes capítulos**


	8. Un plan

(Punto de vista de Clover)

No podía dormir, no había manera, no se que me pasa, solo… no puedo dormir, no se porqué

"Agh…" Se quejó Connor

"¿Qué pasa?" Le Pregunté

"La cabeza me está volviendo loco" Dijo Connor

"¿Te busco algo para el dolor?" Le Pregunté

"No, quédate aquí, por favor" Dijo Connor Abrazándome

"Cuándo todo esto termine, ¿Quieres ir a vivir conmigo a otro lado?" Me susurró

"No lo se, no se me ocurre a donde ir" Le Expliqué

"Bueno, podemos pensarlo" Propuso

"Un lugar tranquilo, con vistas bonitas y… " Quería decir algo más pero no sabía si Connor se lo tomaría bien o mal

"¿Y?" Preguntó Connor curioso

"Donde podamos formar una familia" Dije

Connor me miró por un momento y luego sonrió

"Clover… ¿Recuerdas lo que dije cuando nos pusimos en pareja?" Me preguntó

"Si" En ese momento recordé que el no quiere tener una familia con todo este caos

"No llores" Me dijo lamiendo mis lágrimas

"Si todo sale bien, si volvemos a ser libres, te prometo que tendremos una familia" Dijo Connor

(Punto de vista de el merodeador)

Chase estaba bastante apurado para hablar con sus compañeros, parecía importante

"¡Chicos, Chicos!" Dijo Chase emocionado

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Skye

"Se donde está Ryder" Explicó

"¿Quién?" Pregunté

"Emm, alguien" Explicó Zuma

"¿Dónde está?" Preguntó Rocky emocionado

"Una casa en la costa" Dijo Chase

"¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!" Dijo Tracker

"¿Yo que pinto en todo esto?" Pregunté

"Nos vas a llevar" Dijo Chase

"¿A cambio de?" Pregunté

"Ya verás" Dijo Chase

"Agh, bien, pero no entramos todos en mi auto" Expliqué

En ese momento subió un vehículo mas grande por el elevador

"¿Qué te parece ahora?" Preguntó Zuma

"Me parece que deberíamos acabar con esto de una vez" Dije

Todos subimos al vehículo y salimos a la calle

"¿Cómo estará?" Me pregunté a mi mismo preocupándome por el estado de Connor

"No puedo creer que lo volvamos a ver" Dijo Skye emocionada

"¿Seguro que es él, Chase?" Preguntó Rocky

Encendí la radio para intentar escuchar algo de música, pero me encontré con algo distinto

"Dentro de unos días, el palacio real de Barkingburg abrirá sus puertas al público para conmemorar el primer año de mandato de Sweetie, todo habitante de Barkingburg está invitado" Dijo el locutor de la radio

"¿Escuchaste eso?" Le pregunté a Chase

"Si" Respondió

"Se me ocurre algo, metemos a Connor al palacio y que el falsifique una carta con la intención de Barkingburg de devolver la corona a la anterior reina, asi Sweetie se verá obligada a devolver, y si no lo hace, tendrá problemas con reino unido" Expliqué

"Está bien, ¿Pero porque tiene que ser Connor?" Preguntó Chase

"El era espía hace un tiempo ¿No?" Pregunté

"Tienes razón" Dijo Chase

"Necesitará apoyo, veré si mi nombre todavía vale algo entre los criminales" Dijo Tracker

"Podemos infiltrar a Connor por la parte trasera del Castillo, por los muelles, para ser exactos" Dijo Zuma

"Buscaré un helicóptero que parezca de la prensa, para vigilar desde el aire sin levantar sospechas" Dijo Skye

"Dejaré unas bolsas de basura en la parte de los muelles, con el equipamiento necesario" Dijo Rocky

"Parece que el plan ya está hecho, solo falta convencer a Connor" Dijo Chase

"Llegamos" Dije al aparcar el coche en la puerta de la cabaña

"¡Ryder!" Dijeron en conjunto, yo solo fui a ver a Connor

"Espera, toma" Me dijo Chase dándome una foto

Entré a la cabaña

(Punto de vista de Connor)

"Connor, ¿Quieres una familia numerosa o una familia pequeña?" Preguntó Clover

"Lo que te haga feliz" Respondí

"Oh, mira quien volvió" Dijo Clover mirando al merodeador

"Hola, ¿como estás?" Preguntó el merodeador

"Bastante mejor" Dije

"Bien porque te necesitamos para algo que podríamos llamar el "golpe final" ¿Te apuntas?" Preguntó el merodeador

"Depende lo que tenga que hacer" Dije

"Tienes que entrar al palacio falsificar una carta y salir" Explicó

"¿Fácil verdad?" Preguntó el merodeador

"No lo parece" Dije


	9. Encuentros

(Punto de vista de Connor)

''Bueno, te lo diré más detalladamente, Zuma te va a entrar por los muelles, y Rocky te dejará el equipamiento en una bolsa de basura, lo recoges, entras al palacio y vas a la oficina de comunicaciones que hay cerca del sótano, reduces a quienes estén dentro y usas uno de los equipos para falsificar una carta diciendo que Sweetie acepta entregar la corona a su anterior dueña, ya la convencimos para que acepte'' Explicó El merodeador

''Espera, ¿Convencieron a la anterior reina de que nos apoye?'' Pregunté

''Sip, y todavía no has escuchado el plan B'' Dijo El merodeador

''¿Plan B?'' Pregunté

''¿Recuerdas que estuve en el ejército? Logré convencer a algunos de mis antiguos compañeros que nos apoyen si la cosa se pone fea, no le dispares a nadie con una cinta azul en el brazo'' Explicó

''Entendido, ¿Cuando haremos esto?'' Pregunté

''Mañana al mediodía'' Explicó

''Ah, otra cosa, debes llevar a alguien contigo, ya sabes, precaución'' Dijo el merodeador

''Bueno, no es que sepa que tan bien se les da esto a los demás, así que, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?'' Pregunté

''Pensé que no lo dirías, claro que lo haré'' Dijo

''Bien, necesitaremos armas silenciadas, una pistola de gancho, un plano del lugar y una ruta de salida'' Dije

''Está todo menos la pistola de gancho ¿Para que la quieres?'' Preguntó el merodeador

''No lo sé, pensaba entrar por una ventana o algo'' Expliqué

''Las ventanas tienen rejas'' Explicó el merodeador

''¡Quietos!'' Ordenó un perro que entró por la ventana

''Están bajo arresto'' Dijo el perro

''Oye, calma, Bulldog'' Dije mirando un martillo que llevaba, bastante grande, el Bulldog llevaba una armadura negra con toques violetas, pertenecía a la guardia de Sweetie así que posiblemente no venía realmente a arrestarnos, el Bulldog dio un golpe con su martillo al suelo, lo cual se escuchó desde fuera de la casa donde estaban los demás

''¿Que está pasan...?'' Marshall no pudo terminar de hablar, por algún motivo

''Ru...'' Rocky no pudo terminar de hablar, el Bulldog le golpeó con el martillo, lo que provocó que Chase saltara sobre el Bulldog, también siendo derribado

''S-somos nosotros, por favor, C-cálmate'' Dijo Skye apuntándole al Bulldog con su arma

''¿Ustedes? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Más basura rebelde?'' Preguntó el Bulldog burlándose

''Rubble, somos nosotros, ¿No recuerdas?'' Preguntó Ryder

''No... ¡NO! ¡No son ustedes!, ¡Dejen de jugar con mi cabeza!'' Gritó el Bulldog

El Bulldog intentó darle con el martillo a Clover, en ese momento salté sobre ella para evitar que el martillo la golpeara, El Bulldog, agotado, se vio superado en número, corrió a la ventana por la que entró y se fue corriendo

''Arriba'' Le dije a Clover levantándola

''Ese era...'' Dijo Marshall examinando a Chase

''Si...'' Dijo Ryder mientras examinaba a Rocky

''¿Puedo saber que está pasando?'' Pregunté

''Ese Bulldog, era Rubble, uno de nuestra antigua patrulla'' Explicó Chase despertando

''¿Desde cuándo te recuperas tan rápido?'' Preguntó Marshall

''Tuve que aprender ¿Como está Rocky?'' Preguntó Chase

''Rubble lo debe haber golpeado con mucha fuerza, pero se recuperará'' Dijo Ryder

''Pero no estará para su plan de mañana'' Dijo Ryder

''Eso significa que...'' Hablé pero me interrumpieron

''No, no podemos cancelar esto, tendrán que llevar el equipamiento con ustedes'' Dijo Chase

''No es que sea un problema'' Dijo el merodeador

''Oigan, si no es mucha molestia me voy, voy a prepararme y a dormir'' Dijo el merodeador

''Adiós'' Dije

''Ryder, ¿Cuanto espacio hay en esta casa?'' Preguntó Zuma

''En realidad... Mucho'' Ryder agarró un control remoto, apretó un botón y se levantó una pared que llevaba a un set de habitaciones secreto

''Ni yo sabía que eso estaba ahí'' Dijo Marshall

''¿Porque se levantó la pared?'' Preguntó Everest que salía de su habitación que estaba pegada a la pared que se levantaba

''Esto lo construí por si algún día los volvía a ver, algún día esto terminará y volveremos a nuestro hogar, a Bahía Aventura, pero por mientras nos quedaremos aquí'' Dijo Ryder

''¿Dónde queda eso?'' Pregunté

''Connor, Clover, ¿Puedo hablar con ellos en privado un momento?'' Preguntó Ryder

''Claro'' Dijo Clover arrastrándome hacia fuera

''El cielo está despejado, ¿Quieres ver el atardecer conmigo?'' Preguntó Clover

''Claro'' Le respondí

''Mira allá, desde allí podremos ver bien el atardecer'' Dijo Clover

Caminé con Clover hasta el lugar que señaló y nos sentamos

''¿No te parece bonito?'' Preguntó Clover

''Si, pero contigo lo es más'' Dije

''Aww, que tierno'' Dijo Clover mirando un lobo cachorro que iba por la playa

''Espera, ¿No estará perdido?'' Pregunté

''¿Porqué?'' Preguntó Clover

''No es muy común ver a un cachorro de Lobo por aquí'' Dije


	10. Capítulo 10

(Punto de vista de Clover)

El cachorro que vimos había salido de una canasta y caminaba como si todavía estuviera aprendiendo a hacerlo

"Iré a ver" Dijo Connor

Connor se acercó al cachorro

"¿Cómo te llamas pequeñín?" Le Preguntó Connor al cachorro

El cachorro no sabía hablar

"Connor, ven a ver esto" Dije

Connor se acercó a la canasta y le mostré un papel que parecía una carta

"El es Tyler, esta carta la escribió su padre, cuando estés leyendo esto probablemente yo ya esté muerto ya sea colgado o ejecutado, por favor, Ty solo tiene semana y media de vida, no dejes que muera tan pronto, cuida de él, por favor" Decía la carta que seguía pero el resto era ilegible

"Dios" Dije asustada

"¿Qué hacemos?" Pregunté

"Connor… " Le llamé la atención

Connor ya estaba jugando con el cachorro, haciéndole cosquillas

"Ah, eh, si, no lo sé, me cae bien pero… ¿Crees que deberíamos adoptarlo?" Preguntó

"Connor… No estoy segura" Dije

"Clover, si no lo hacemos el cachorro morirá de hambre" Dijo Connor

"Llevémoslo a casa, pero solo por unos días, si nadie viene a buscarlo en esos días.." Hablé pero Connor me interrumpió

"¿Qué te parece campeón?" Le preguntó Connor al cachorro

El cachorro ladró alegremente aunque posiblemente no entendiera nada, volvimos a la casa y Connor agarró al cachorro

"¿Qué hacen con ese cachorro?" Preguntó Ryder

"Lo adoptamos" Dijo Connor

"¡Connor!" Le dije para que se corrija

"Bueno, no lo adoptamos, lo estamos cuidando por unos días" Explicó Connor

"Connor, ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?" Preguntó Ryder

"Emm, no, pero esta carta a lo mejor te pone al tanto" Dijo Connor dándole la carta a Ryder

"Oh… pobrecito, debe estar hambriento, le daré de comer y ustedes se lo llevarán a su habitación, Connor, debes prepararte para lo de mañana" Dijo Ryder

"Lo se" Respondió Connor

Connor se sentó y comenzó a tocarse la cabeza con sus patas, a lo mejor estaba pensado algo complicado

"¿Estás bien?" Le Pregunté

"Mañana haré algo que mejorará muchas vidas, no hay espacio para errores, no puedo fallar" Explicó Connor

"¿Es mucha presión?" Pregunté

"Si, Tener el futuro de Barkingburg en mis manos es… Complicado" Dijo Connor

"Tranquilo, lo lograrás" Le dije besándole la mejilla

"Clover, si me atrapan no se que me harán, pero si me llegaran a ejecutar, no vayas a verlo, por favor" Pidió Connor

"No digas eso" Le pedí

En eso se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta

"Oigan, lo siento, se que tengo mucho que explicar, pero por favor… dejemos las armas de lado y dialoguémoslo" Dijo el mismo Bulldog de hace un rato

"¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?" Preguntó Connor

"¿Nadie te acompañó Rubble?" Preguntó Ryder

"Si" Dijo el Bulldog

El Bulldog entró y se dirigió a Ryder

"Rubble, ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Ryder

"Sweetie me engañó todo este tiempo diciendo que los tenía a ustedes prisioneros y que si no hacía lo que ella me pedía los mataría" Explicó Rubble

"Estuvimos aquí todo este tiempo, ya no le hagas caso" Dijo Ryder abrazando al Bulldog

"Tengo una tarjeta de acceso al palacio y a todas sus puertas, ya no le daré uso ¿La quieren?" Preguntó el Bulldog

"Creo que Connor la quiere" Dijo Ryder mirando a Connor

"Toma" Dijo Rubble dándole la tarjeta a Connor

Connor agarró la tarjeta y se dio un apretón de patas con Rubble, luego de eso comenzamos a hablar de cosas irrelevantes hasta que se hizo tarde y Connor, el cachorro y yo fuimos a dormir, al día siguiente desperté con alguien besándome

(Punto de vista de Connor)

"Me voy" Le dije a Clover

"Deséame suerte" Le Sonreí y me dirigí a la lancha de Zuma

Era una lancha anfibia de color naranja, en ella estaba el equipamiento que usaríamos para la misión

"¿Listos?" Preguntó Zuma

"Siempre" Dijo el merodeador subiendo a la lancha

"Bien, entramos, vamos a la sala de informes del palacio, expedimos la carta, salimos" Repasé el plan

"¿No podemos explotar el palacio y caminar de forma épica mientras salimos con la explosión a nuestras espaldas?" Preguntó El merodeador

"No, hay muchos civiles, además de que ese palacio será usado por la futura reina de Barkingburg" Expliqué

"Ah, que lástima" Dijo el merodeador

"Pónganse los equipos de buceo" Dijo Zuma

"¿Equipos de buceo?" Pregunté

"Si ¿O a caso te pensabas que nos dejarían ir al muelle del palacio asi como asi?" Explicó Zuma


	11. ¿Final?

**(Punto de vista de Connor)**

Nos pusimos los trajes de buzo y Zuma comenzó a dar las instrucciones

''Bien, tienen que entrar por este conducto que está bajo agua en esa pared de allí'' Dijo Zuma señalando una pared

''Luego cuando atraviesen las rejas del conducto con la herramienta de cortar, buceen hasta el fondo del conducto, saldrán en una sala que debería estar vacía, busquen una puerta roja y ábranla, sigan el pasillo que está detrás de la puerta hasta encontrar una puerta azul, detrás de esa puerta está la sala de servidores, estará vigilada pero en este momento todo el mundo debe estar atendiendo el evento, así que no creo que haya muchos guardias, cuando entren a la sala verán una supercomputadora en el fondo de la sala, conéctense a ella con este dispositivo USB y el dispositivo hará el resto, luego de que el dispositivo termine su trabajo salgan de ahí'' Explicó Zuma

''Bien, vamos'' Dije metiéndome en el agua

Vi al merodeador quitarse la máscara de gas y poniéndose el equipamiento de buzo, luego de eso bajó conmigo al agua con la herramienta de cortar en sus manos, me hizo un gesto para comprobar si estaba bien y yo respondí con un gesto diciendo que sí, ''Buena suerte'' Dijo Zuma desde la lancha mientras nosotros partíamos hacia el conducto

Al llegar al conducto el merodeador usó la herramienta de cortar en la rejilla y pasamos por el hueco, seguimos buceando hasta la escotilla que llevaba a la sala vacía que mencionó Zuma

''Aire fresco'' Dijo el merodeador quitándose la máscara de buceo y el respirador

El merodeador se parecía mucho a Ryder, como si fueran parientes o algo así

''¿Que, sorprendido?'' Preguntó

''Te imaginaba calvo'' Dije

''No discutiré con tu imaginación, sigamos'' Dijo el merodeador

Seguimos por la puerta roja y entramos al pasillo, seguimos por del pasillo y nos encontramos con dos guardias, me encargué del primero estrangulándolo suavemente para no matarlo y el merodeador le dio dos toques en la espalda al segundo, el guardia se volteó y el merodeador le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejando al guardia inconsciente, luego de esconder a los guardias inconscientes seguimos hasta la puerta azul

''¿Cómo va?'' Preguntó Chase por el comunicador

''Genial, ya estamos en la puerta azul'' Dije

''Contamos con ustedes'' Dijo Chase cortando la llamada

''Alto'' Ordenó un guardia con una cinta azul en el brazo, aunque estaba bastante calmado

''¿Estás seguro de quieres hacer esto, Lewis?'' Preguntó el guardia

''Vuelve a tu puesto, O'Neill'' Dijo el merodeador

''Quiero ayudar'' Dijo El guardia

''Vuelve o tus compañeros van a sospechar'' Dijo el merodeador

''No, quiero ayudar, además todos están de acuerdo con sacar a Sweetie del trono'' Explicó el guardia

''Y te enviaron a ti'' Dijo el merodeador

''No podían venir, están con lo del evento'' Explicó el guardia

''Entraré y distraeré a Mike, ustedes hagan lo que deban hacer'' Dijo el guardia

El guardia entró y habló con el gerente de la sala de servidores, luego lo esposó y lo amordazó

''Dijiste que lo ibas a distraer'' Dije

''Habla mucho'' Dijo el guardia

''Connor, conecta el dispositivo'' Pidió el merodeador

Conecte el USB a la supercomputadora, era una computadora con una pantalla enorme

''El Departamento de Informes y Imagen Pública de la Real Corona de Barkingburg informa que su Real Alteza de Barkingburg, Sweetie, se retirará de sus Relaciones con la Corona y Responderá ante la Corte Real para aceptar su castigo por robar la Corona de Barkingburg, Todos los derechos a la Corona de Barkingburg se transmitirán a su anterior poseedora'' Eso decía la carta y el dispositivo la envió

''¿Crees que se la crean?'' Pregunté

''Se creen todo lo que sale de esa computadora'' Explicó el merodeador

Luego de eso se acercaron tres helicópteros al helipuerto del palacio

''Chicos, están solicitándole a todos que abandonen el palacio, van a cerrarlo a Cal y canto, Salgan de ahí ya'' Dijo Skye por el comunicador

''¡Vamos, Vamos, Vamos!'' Gritó un líder de escuadrón mientras corría junto a sus soldados por el pasillo

Cuando los soldados salieron del pasillo yo y el merodeador salimos de la sala hacia el pasillo

''¿Que habrá pasado?'' Pregunté cuando estábamos fuera del palacio

''¿Será por la carta?'' Preguntó El merodeador

''¡Zuma estamos en el muelle ¿Dónde estás?'' Pregunté por la radio

''Aquí mismo'' Dijo Zuma en aproximándose en su lancha

''¡Suban!'' Gritó Zuma

Subimos a la lancha y emprendimos el viaje de vuelta a casa

''Connor'' Dijo el merodeador

''Dime'' Le dije

''¿Recuerdas lo que te conté cuándo nos conocimos?'' Preguntó

''Si, tu pasado'' Dije

''Viví en Bahía Aventura un tiempo, trabajando para una mafia, con varias reglas pero la más importante era no tener ningún romance con la hija del jefe, me enamoré y comencé una relación con la chica que me gustaba, ¿Adivina quién era?'' Dijo el merodeador

''La hija de tu jefe'' Dije

''Exacto, era la hija del jefe, llegamos al punto de que decidimos tener un hijo, mi influencia comenzó a crecer en la ciudad, así como lo hizo nuestro pequeño secreto, lo logré ver durante sus primeros dos años, pero su padre se enteró y me persiguió por toda la ciudad hasta que mudé aquí, a Barkingburg, me casé para intentar olvidar, me hice soldado, pero nada eso sirvió, luego me enteré de que mi hijo tenía un equipo de rescate, dividía gran parte del dinero que lograba ganar para enviárselo a mi hijo bajo el título de un ''Benefactor Misterioso'', trabajé duro por él, luego cuando lo encontré aquí en Barkingburg no pude creerlo, así que me pegué a él lo más que pude'' Dijo el merodeador

''Así que tuviste un romance con la hija de un mafioso, el mafioso se enteró y te persiguió y tu viniste a Barkingburg, no pudiste olvidar tu pasado y luego te re-encontraste con él y te pegaste a él'' Resumí

''¿Quien es tu hijo?'' Pregunté

''Ryder'' Respondió

''¿Qué?'' Preguntó Zuma sorprendido

''Quiero decírselo hoy, lo acepte o no, al menos no cargaré más con el secreto'' Dijo el merodeador

''¡Tierra a la vista!'' Dijo Zuma

Cuando tenía la casa a la vista vi como Clover daba vueltas de aquí a allá, nerviosa y con Tyler siguiéndola pensando que era un juego ,bajé de la lancha, por mis nervios no podía mover las piernas

''¡Volviste!'' Gritó Clover

Clover si tiró encima mío como si no nos hubiéramos visto hace años

''Cuándo vimos que Sweetie fue arrestada por los soldados nos preocupamos que a ustedes les haya pasado lo mismo'' Dijo Clover preocupada

''¡Lo lograron!" Exclamaron los demás

Lo que más me llamó la atención fue cómo el merodeador se acercaba a Ryder, mientras que Ryder lo miraba impactado

''¿Papá?'' Preguntó Ryder

''Hijo'' Dijo el merodeador con una lágrima en su ojo derecho

El merodeador abrazó a Ryder y ambos comenzaron a llorar

''Volviste...'' Dijo Ryder llorando

''No me volveré a separar de ti'' Dijo el merodeador

''¿Lo prometes?'' Preguntó Ryder

''Lo prometo'' Dijo El merodeador

 **(4 horas más tarde)**

Cuándo todos estábamos más calmados decidí preguntarle algo a Clover

''¿Qué hacemos con él?'' Pregunté

''¿Con él?'' Preguntó Clover

''Tyler'' Expliqué

''Connor...'' Dijo Clover

''¿Si?'' Pregunté

''Démosle a Tyler un lugar entre nosotros dos'' Dijo Clover

''¿Es un sí?'' Pregunté

''Si'' Dijo Clover

''Ven aquí campeón'' Dije sujetando a Tyler

Clover y yo abrazamos a Tyler, luego de eso Ryder encendió el televisor

''La semana que viene se celebrará el comienzo del mandato de la nueva gobernadora de Barkingburg, están todos invitados, incluidos esos salvadores misteriosos que tuvieron la valentía de luchar contra el régimen de Sweetie, esos rebeldes que arriesgaron sus vidas por gente que ni conocen'' Dijo el reportero con el palacio de fondo

''¿Y ahora qué hacemos?'' Pregunté

''¿Amarnos?'' Sugirió Clover

''Este atardecer lo amerita'' Dije besándola

''Tyler está aquí'' Dijo Clover

''Si, con nosotros'' Dije abrazándolos a ambos

''¿Terminaron?'' Dijo el merodeador apareciendo con Ryder

''Abran espacio'' Dijo Marshall que aparecía con Everest

''Hey yo también quiero salir en la foto'' Dijo Skye que venía arrastrando a Chase

''Oigan no nos dejen fuera'' dijeron Zuma, Rubble, Rocky

''Wait'' Dijo Tracker que venía con un taco sobre el hocico

''Oye ¿Luego me dejas darle una probadita a ese taco que traes ahí?'' Le preguntó el merodeador a Tracker

''¡Foto!'' Dijo Ryder que puso su cámara en cuenta regresiva y se unió a la foto

 **Pero...¿Todo esto terminará aquí? ¿Ya está? ¿No hay más problemas que resolver?**

 **Ya verás... ya verás**


	12. Epílogo

(Punto de vista de Connor)

Se acabó, somos libres, nos libramos de Sweetie, Pagará por sus crímenes en la peor de las prisiones de Reino Unido, eso debería darnos paz, ahora la anterior gobernadora de Barkingburg volvió al poder, proponiendo una gran reforma al sistema político de Barkingburg, pero no me meteré en eso y mejor hablaré de como me va, Clover y yo adoptamos a Tyler y ahora lo estamos educando, ya le hicimos el papeleo para que sea nuestro hijo legalmente también, aunque me pica la curiosidad por saber que le pasó a sus padres, pero bueno, yo lo amo como si fuese mío, descubrí que el merodeador se llama Frank Lewis y ahora ya no usa esa máscara, supongo que le gustó el aire fresco y limpio, luego los demás se planean volver a Bahía Aventura, supongo que para volver a su ciudad natal

"Connor" Me llamó Clover

"¿Si?" Le dije acariciándola

"¿Dices que deberíamos irnos a Bahía Aventura junto a Ryder y a los demás?" Preguntó Clover

"¿Dónde nos quedaríamos?" Pregunté

"Ryder nos ofreció alojarnos en donde se van a quedar ellos" Explicó Clover acariciándome

"¿Por qué tan mimosa?" Pregunté

"Porque te amo" Dijo besándome

Tyler ladró y yo lo agarré

"¿Dices que debamos ir a Bahía Aventura?" Le Pregunté

Tyler ladró alegremente mientras movía su colita

"Eh Connor" Llamó Frank desde otra habitación

"Dime" Le dije

"Ven un momento" Pidió

Fui con Frank

"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunté

Todos estaban mirando la televisión, parecía algo importante

"Es Bahía Aventura, la han…" Frank no pudo terminar de hablar

"Silencio" Pidió Zuma

"Ciudadanos de Bahía Aventura, hoy, ustedes contemplaran un cambio, un cambio en sus vidas, ¿Quién soy?, se preguntarán, Mi nombre es Slash, Escuché que mi primita Sweetie fue encarcelada y excluida de su cargo por un equipo, un equipo que todos aquí extrañan y que los han ayudado y que bla, bla, bla, no me importa, soy su nuevo Gobernador, su nuevo Líder, mis hombres ya han cerrado toda salida de la ciudad, no hay escape, o cooperan, o mueren, asi de sencillo, no toleraré ningún intento de Rebelión ni de resistencia, bienvenidos a Cutthroat, bienvenidos a su pesadilla" Dijo un Doberman que entró al ayuntamiento luego de su discurso

 **Hice esto como un adelanto a la secuela, por eso es corto**


End file.
